It All Started With the Soft Singing
by percyluver25
Summary: Percy wakes up, hearing a strange, soft, random singing. Then a scraping at his door. He goes to see what it is. And it was a... Read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A dumb drabble about something I don't know yet.**

**Ummm well I know it isn't a lot, but it is enough for the first part sooooo… review!**

**Here is a lemony shout out to pjo06!**

Percy was sound asleep in his cabin at camp half-blood, snoring softly. Then, he woke up suddenly, from a noise, like soft singing.

"Fish are flying in the beautiful tees, fish are flying in the beautiful trees," Percy heard when he listened closely. Then there was a soft scraping sound at his door.

He waited, seeing if whatever or whoever it was would go away. He waited a few seconds, but then decided to go look.

Just to be safe, he grabbed Riptide, and then flung open the door.

There, before him, stood….

**Review and tell who or what should be there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I KNOW it was short! I did that on purpose. It was going to be the only short chapter, and why would it make people angry? It is _my _story afterall, and that is how I wanted to start it. Also I do know what it is about, but I just don't know all of the events yet. So please be nice in my reviews. I am writing for pleasure, not for some super important reason where my story must be absolutely perfect! Thanks! :)**

"Travis? Is that you? Ummmm are you all right?" Percy asked slowly, lowering his sword.

There stood Travis, in his pajamas, staring into space somewhere over Percy's shoulder, still singing the odd words Percy had first heard. And the strangest part of all was the Pineapple he held in his hands, which he was stroking mindlessly. (Yeah I know, totally random yet totally awesome!)

"Travis? Is this a joke or something? Travis!" Percy exclaimed.

When Travis didn't answer, Percy reached out and lightly touched his shoulder.

"No! Don't do it. You can't! They know, they really do know!" Travis exclaimed at Percy's touch.

Percy quickly lowered his hand. "Come on man, we have to get you to the infirmary."

But when Percy tried to get Travis to follow him, he wouldn't budge. Instead, he walked past him into the cabin. There, he sat down on the floor, still stroking the pineapple.

* * *

Percy gave him one last weird look, and ran for Chiron.

"I have no idea. I have never seen anything quite like this," Chiron said.

When they had gone to retrieve Travis from Percy's cabin, he had been in the exact same spot, doing the exact same thing. Chiron had tried to grasp his arm to lead him, but Travis had struck out at him with his pineapple.

After several attempts, they had to dart him with anesthesia, and then take him to the infirmary.

When he woke up there, he seemed flustered, and tried to get at anybody nearby, and whack them with the spiky fruit.

Poor Katie, his girlfriend, now had a lump the size of an egg on her head.

So, Chiron had to put him in a glass room, in quarantine.

Now Chiron and Percy were watching him. He was still spacing out, stroking the pineapple and singing softly, all the while staring into space.

"Well, do you… think it's fixable?" Percy asked.

"I have no idea, until we get to the bottom of this." Chiron replied.

Percy nodded, not knowing what to do next. He decided to go ask around about Travis.

First he asked in Travis's cabin, but none of them had a clue. Connor, having no idea about the incident, had rushed over to the infirmary.

Then Percy informed Annabeth, and she went to work helping him.

After almost an hour of circling camp, no one knew had come forward with any information.

Exhausted, Percy went to dinner.

After explaining the incident to the already informed campers, he asked if anyone knew where Travis had been that night.

No one had noticed anything unusual.

* * *

"This is just… weird." Percy said to Annabeth later, leaving dinner.

"Tell me about it!" she replied.

And with that, they went to their cabins and settled in for the night.

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooooo the story continues!**

**Shout out to Cntthinkofaname2 and Pjo06 for their awesomeness! *Applause***

**Well, I know it isn't so exciting, but I hope you like it!**

Percy woke up and stretched. He threw on some clothes and went to the infirmary. He wondered if Travis had lost his pineapple stroking desire yet.

When he got there, there was Travis, in the middle of his glass room, stroking his pineapple. Instead of staring into space, his eyes were darting from side to side.

Percy went and found Chiron and asked if anything had improved or gotten worse.

"The only different thing is that now he looks wary of everyone else, the way he is looking all over the place, but he is still stroking the pineapple, and has blisters from it!" Chiron answered him.

"Uhhh did he even go to sleep?" Percy asked.

Chiron shook his head sadly.

Percy went back and looked at Travis, Chiron following him.

Percy thought as hard as he could. "Pineapple!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"Yes… He has a pineapple. Are you allright Percy?"

He shook his head. "I mean no, I mean yes I'm fine, but maybe we need to take away the pineapple."

Chiron thought about this. Then he nodded. "Yes, that may be wise."

So, a few hours later, when Travis was fully sedated and Chiron went in and took the pineapple. Travis was grasping onto it so tightly, even the centaur had trouble getting it away from him.

(Guys I am switching into first person now, sorry I hate 3rd and can't do it anymore! It's Percy's POV)

I watched as Travis's eyelids fluttered and slowly opened. All of a sudden he was somersaulting across the floor.

I raised my eyebrows. "Chiron…?"

Then Travis hit the glass wall with a thud.

He sat up strait and started weeping.

All of a sudden, Katie walked into the infirmary. She saw Travis and her mouth opened in shock. "What's wrong with him?"

She flung her self towards the glass and unlocked the door. She was in the glass room before anyone could stop her.

She knelt down next to him. "What's the matter Trav?"

He looked up, but didn't stop bawling.

"Ummm maybe we should do something to make him happy?" I suggested.

Chiron raised his eyebrows. "And what do you suggest?"

"I don't know um…" I felt like an idiot, but I started to do the hokey pokey.

Katie looked at me with a weird expression. But then she smiled. She got up and started to dance also. I entered the room.

So pretty soon Katie and I were dancing and singing the hokey pokey. Travis stopped bawling momentarily and looked up at us.

Amazingly, he smiled a wide grin, and started to laugh.

He stood up, and started to copy us.

Chiron started at us in amazement. "How did you…?"

I shrugged.

After a while, Travis stopped dancing and sat down.

Katie and I stopped too, breathing heavily. She smiled at me. "Great idea!"

I nodded and walked out to Chiron. "Well, knowing what just happened, do you have any idea what is wrong with him."

"Not the slightest," he responded. "He seems to be acting like a baby. But that's ridiculous, babies can't stand or walk, and are not that coordinated.

**Sooooo Review and tell me what you think!**

** percyluver25**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy! Thought I would switch it up abit, it is form Travis's POV!**

**Shout out to the real Travis I 'know.' Hint, hint, person I know…**

**Review! Kinda boring, I know, I know, but review anyways!**

I woke up, and felt absolutely nothing in my hands. No pineapple. _I'm bored,_ I thought.

I needed to do something, and for some reason I started to somersault around my little room, until I hit my head, which hurt.

Now I felt sad, and I started crying. _Why am I crying. Stop it!_

My mind was acting normal, but my body just would not behave!

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at Katie, but I kept crying. My mind was telling me I was embarrassed, but my body just would not obey it!

Then I saw Percy dancing. _Aw man, I don't want my buddies to see me like this!_ But then I realized he probably wouldn't want me to see him dancing either if he didn't know there was something wrong with me.

I had to show them I still had some intelligence, that I could understand what was going on around me.

I stood up, and started to dance, this time my body obeying, I copied him and Katie. They smiled, and we danced for a long time. _This is no use,_ I finally realized. _They still think I am clueless and messed up._

I sat down, and they left my quarantine room.

I saw Percy and Chiron talking, and I tried to sigh, but it didn't happen.

I felt scared and helpless. I feared that I would never be normal again! If Chiron didn't know what happened to me, then who would?

And that lump on Katie's head? I had caused it! If I am ever normal again, she won't want to date a monster like me.

**Booooring! And not as funny as the others, but tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So! We know that Travis's brain is working right, but not so much his body. Let us continue!**

**(Percy's POV)**

The next morning I once again went to visit Travis. This time Connor and Chiron were there.

Travis was crawling around his room. "Any news?" I asked Chiron.

"Nope," he replied.

"Hey Connor, wanna go in with me? We could try something new." I said.

"Sure," he said hopefully.

We went into the room, and went over to Travis. Connor put his hand on Travis's shoulder, and stopped crawling. He looked up and started licking Connor's hand.

Connor pulled his and away and wiped it on his pants. "Ummm, interesting," he said.

I nodded, laughing. "Hey Travis, high five!"

He gave me a high five, and spoke a nonsense word, then resumed his crawling.

I looked at Connor. He shrugged. "It's progress," he said.

"Travis, stand up," Connor said.

Travis stood for a second, staring at me, but then did a handstand, and ended up flipping over, kicking Connor in the face in the process.

Connor's nose started to bleed, and Chiron beckoned for us to come out.

When we left, Travis started to cry.

"That hasn't happened in a while, him crying," Connor said.

"It happened yesterday," Percy pointed out.

"Oh, never mind then." Connor said, holding his nose.

After stopping Connor's nose bleed, we thought for a while.

"It seems as if he understands some simple things," Chiron said. "I was wondering, maybe he can write?"

"Worth a try, as long as he doesn't stab someone," I said.

A few minutes later, I was in the room with Travis, leaving Chiron and Connor waiting outside. I handed Travis the pencil and paper.

"Hey buddy," I said. "Can you write?"

He began moving the pencil across the paper. I looked over his shoulder, and realized with astonishment that what he was writing made sense.

**Not much detail, but I just want to finish it already!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reminder: He began moving the pencil across the paper. I looked over his shoulder, and realized with astonishment that what he was writing made sense.**

**(Travis's POV)**

**I was amaze that I could write. I should have thought of this earlier.**

Chiron wheeled himself inside, with Connor following. The three of them read over my shoulder.

Sure I could write, but only very slowly. I wrote, "My brain works, but half of what I think, my body won't respond. Or it does other things I can't explain. I don't remember what happened. I woke up that morning, and my body made me go to Percy's cabin. That is all I know."

They nodded as they read.

"I still haven't the slightest idea what caused this" Chiron said.

_Shoot, I thought this would help, _I thought.

Suddenly I threw the pencil directly at Chiron, even though I would never dare to myself. Luckily, he seemed to know that after it hit him in the temple, and he said, "Let's exit this room before anyone is hurt."

Travis sadly watched them leave.

(Percy's POV)

I walked into the stables. I was going to feed Blackjack, maybe take him for a spin. When I walked over to him, he said, _You're late, where were you?_

"Visiting Travis," I replied.

_Listen Boss, I know something about that. I can tell you, but we gotta get out of here first._

So I led him out of the stables until we were out of earshot of everyone. "What is it," I asked.

_I know why he is like that. You know Kiara? _Blackjack asked me.

"That pink Pegasus?" I replied.

_That's the one. She… Well, she has had a crush on him for a while._

I snorted. "Why him?"

_I don't know, something or other about how cute he is. Well, she meant to give him a love potion. But she mixed it up with this potion that resets some parts of your brain, messes up other parts. But she didn't give him a full dosage, because she didn't want his love to be too strong._

My eyes widened as I tried to picture a Pegasus sneaking into his cabin, and giving him a potion. "Are you sure?"

_Positive. She was blabbing on and on about how bad she felt._

"Thanks boy," I gave him an apple and ran off to find Chiron when I told him, he said he knew just the cure for it.

Kiara had gotten a good scolding, and before long, Travis was back to normal again, though he stayed away from Pegasus's.

**I know, not a very good ending, but I just wanted to finish this. I would greatly appreciate your final reviews!**

**Thanks to everyone who read it and enjoyed, and thank you all for your wonderful reviews!**

** Percyluver25**


End file.
